


Raise Your Glass

by Lokei



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode 3x17: Dance With Somebody, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Intentional or not, I have to congratulate you on the hilarity of your shot glass choice for Blaine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Glass

Puck looked up in surprise as Kurt folded himself gracefully into the seat beside him in the choir room. They occasionally ended up next to each other in glee, but it was rarely through Kurt’s initiative. And since he and Blaine had apparently patched things up a few days ago, the two of them were rarely more than five feet apart. 

“Sup, Hummel?”

“Intentional or not, I have to congratulate you on the hilarity of your shot glass choice for Blaine,” Kurt’s smile was wicked in a way that Puck thoroughly approved of.

“’Drink ‘til she’s cute?’ Yeah, kinda couldn’t resist, what with the whole mackin’ on Berry being pretty much our introduction.”

Kurt’s nose scrunched. “Usually I would resent anyone else having the temerity to refer to that situation besides myself, but in this case, I don’t mind.”

Puck was pretty sure he followed that. Kurt’s vocabulary was like one of those costume drama things half the time, and the other half the time it dripped ice and fire. There didn’t seem to be any hidden ‘gotchas’ this time, though.

“Not that I’m not glad you're not pissed, but why, dude?”

“Because both Blaine and I are intimately acquainted with being mocked,” Kurt replied, and just as Puck sat up straighter to protest, he continued, “and neither of us are all that familiar with teasing from friends, but we recognize the difference. And appreciate it. Or at least, I do.”

Puck grinned. “Yeah, I don’t know if he actually got the joke, but,” he shrugged. “It really was just a bit of fun.”

Kurt’s face did a complicated twisty thing from amused back to serious. “He did when I asked him about it. Eventually. I think he likes it even more now that he thinks you put some thought into it, like a friend would.”

Puck gave another half shrug. “Whatever. We could all use a few more friends. And Blaine’s my boy now, just like you,” and he nudged Kurt with a shoulder, earning a raised eyebrow and half smile.

“Just not the locker room shot glass type, though,” Kurt clarified.

“Didn’t think you’d appreciate it,” Puck smirked, “Plus, there were a limited number of shot glasses I could safely nick. So I got you these instead.” He rooted in his pocket and tossed something at the other boy, noting first Kurt’s impressive reflexes as he caught the flying object and second the equally impressive look of shock as he realized he was now holding a string of ludicrously brightly colored condoms.

Puck wrestled back his snicker long enough to say casually, “Should be the right size. You guys both wear pretty damn tight pants, so it didn’t take much to get a good estimate, you know, for whichever one of you ends up needing them.”

And as Kurt turned a really entertaining shade of purple but tucked them carefully into his jacket pocket anyway, Puck put his head back and laughed.


End file.
